Me gustas, te odio
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¡Me gustas! No me gustas... ¡Te odio! ¡Te amo! ¡¿Por qué no hay un punto medio en todo esto! Agh... Daría lo que fuera por encontrar un punto medio entre estas sensaciones en mi interior...
1. Prologo

**Ziinect: Un nuevo fanfic ha nacido. **

**Rox: Y vino a parar a mi cuenta ._. **

**Ziinect: No me culpes... Sin ti esto no nace tampoco. **

**Rox: Los lectores nos mataran por un nuevo fanfic y no terminar los viejos... **

**Ziinect: No importa **

**Rox: Porque a ti no te amenazan por descontrol y olvido **

**Ziinct: cofcofLysandroversionfemeninacofcof **

**Rox: Mejor has el disclaimer **

**Ziinect: Amour Sucré no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_**Rocío Poov**_

Es típico de mí no sentir amor por nadie en el mundo… Pero no estoy sola… Mi mejor amiga Antonella está en mi misma situación… No nos gusta la idea de un romance perfecto… Todos somos diferentes ¿no? La vida te puede traer miles de sorpresas… Y eso puede cambiar miles de pensares… Por mi parte odio el amor a causa de que me rompieron el corazón… Él me engañaba con la más zorra de todas… Pero por parte de Anto… Ella odia el romance por causas de que no todo termina con un "felices para siempre"… Sus padres se divorciaron… Y ella odia el amor desde entonces… Yo no puedo decir nada de mis padres… No los conozco… Soy una huérfana que hace poco fue adoptada por una pareja… Ellos parecen estar a favor de que cada quien tiene su forma de expresar el amor… No todas son iguales…

Antonella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas como amigas… Ya que ella me iba a visitar las tardes al orfanato cuando éramos más chicas… Y nuestra amistad creció junto con nuestros cuerpos… Admito que el mío es muy voluptuoso en el busto… Cosa que Anto me dice que envidia… No sé por qué… Yo solo quiero quitármelo… Solo me ha traído problemas…

Ahora nosotras seriamos dos nuevas estuantes dentro de un instituto… El Instituto Sweet Amoris… Agh… Con todo lo que odio el romance… Y me mandan ahí… ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué hice para que me castigues así?! Solo espero que no sea tan malo como suena… Y a la primera que me encuentro a un rubio que tenga la estúpida ideología del príncipe azul… ¡Me largo!

_**Antonella Poov**_

¡Odio a mis padres! ¡Primero se divorcian y ahora me mandan a una cursi escuela! Lo único que me consuela es que Rocío se viene conmigo… Aun no logro entender cómo fue que el destino nos mandó a la misma cursilería a la que le diremos escuela a partir de mañana… Y dios me libre del pecado si mato a alguna maldita que se cree princesa. No soporto los cuentos de hadas… ¡No existe un final feliz! ¡Jamás existió ni existirá!

Al menos Ro estará a mi lado… Si ella no se viene conmigo… No podría seguir ahí… Ya que mataría a todos los que vieran el amor como algo hermoso… Yo podré soportar a los chicos que se ven "falsamente" como un príncipe azul… Pero ella no… Es como si ambas nos complementáramos… Aunque ante cualquier chica que se nos ponga de frente… Yo la protejo más a ella… La consecuencia de no temer a lastimar a los demás es que puedo defender a aquellas personas que quiero… Ro no puede contra ellas… Es un tanto tímida… Pero la hace destacar su cuerpo y el misterio que deja… Aunque su estilo victoriano nunca la hace pasar como si nada… Por mi parte, mi estilo es de rockera… No me gusta seguir órdenes ni reglas. Ese es mi comportamiento de rebeldía… El que tanto odian las autoridades de mi antiguo instituto…

La verdad no sé cómo vaya a ser ese cursi lugar… Solo espero que Ro y yo salgamos bien de ahí… Y… ¡AL PRIMER CHICO QUE INTENTE TOCAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA LE ROMPERE LA NARIZ!

* * *

**Rox: No es que seamos malas.**

**Ziinect: Es que hasta aquí nos llegó la inspiración para un prologo...**

**Rox: Pero lo antes posible intentaremos subir el primer capitulo.**

**Ziinect: ¿No les diremos nada más?**

**Rox: Por ahora solo diré... No maten a estas dos escritoras por decidir unirse a hacer esta locura.**

**Ziinect: Eso quedo como guante.**

**Rox: Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Ziinect: Mata-nee**


	2. Capitulo uno: Le amo, le odio

**Ziinect: Hasta que nos decidimos a volver.**

**Rox: Mejor dicho "me rompiste la paciencia hasta que me pusiera a escribir".**

**Ziinect: Por eso estos hermosos lectores me amaran más.**

**Rox: ¿Quién de las dos escribe aquí?**

**Ziinect: Touche.**

**Rox: Mejor será que hagas el Disclaimer así no se enojan por retenerlos.**

**Ziinect: Amour Sucré no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO: **_Le amo, le odio._

_**Castiel Poov**_

Otro nuevo día en el tedioso instituto Sweet Amoris. En un principio no recuerdo por qué me inscribí ahí. Pero ya estoy y solo me falta un año para irme. Al llegar veo a Lysandro buscando su libreta… Que novedad. Es mía migo y todo eso. Pero ya la ha perdido más de doscientas veces. Y eso solo en dos meses.

-¡Déjala en paz rubia tarada!

Me doy la vuelta al escuchar ese grito. Es obvio que la rubia tarada es Amber. Pero no reconozco quien le ha gritado. Veo a una rubia dándole un golpe en el estómago y luego buscando a alguien con la mirada. Pareciera como si alguien se le hubiera perdido. En un momento la veo acercarse a Lysandro y a mí.

-¿Han visto a una castaña con ropa como…- ella veía a Lysandro- …la de él?

-¿Una chica castaña con ropa victoriana?- pregunte-. ¡Ja! Tu otra mitad Lysandro.

-Si la veo te avisare.

Tras decir eso Lysandro se va. Y me deja solo con esta tabla de planchar. Aunque debo admitir que me impresiono lo que hizo con Amber. Finalmente una chica, aparte de Kim, con agallas para golpear.

-Entonces tu amiga resaltara en el instituto.

-Cállate.

-Oblígame.

Es como un flash. De un segundo a otro ya tenía un ojo morado por causa de un fuerte golpe. ¡Una chica de dejo un ojo morado! Esto no se va a quedar así… Ya veré el momento en el que me podre vengar de ella… Y creo saber cómo.

-¡¿Qué diablos me estas mirando?!

-¡Venganza rubia!

La tomo sobre mis hombros y me la llevo al club de jardinería.

_**Lysandro Poov**_

Algo estoy olvidándome. Y no es de buscar mi libreta… Ah ya recordé. Debía estar atento por si veía a una chica castaña. Me pregunto cómo será… Tiene estilo victoriano. Puede que me lleve bien con ella. Pero será mejor estar atento. Tengo que buscar dos cosas importantes ahora: mi libreta y a la doncella victoriana.

-¡Ah!

Ese fue el grito de una joven… Y no sonaba como uno de alegría o emoción.

-¡Tú vas a pagar por lo que me hizo tu amiga!

Esa voz la reconozco… Es la de Amber. Y debe estar hablando con la chica que busco. Corro hasta donde escuche el último grito y veo a una joven castaña en el suelo llorando. Tiene una libreta en la mano y hay una destruida en el suelo. También se podía ver como su bolso estaba roto… Dejando ver todas las pertenencias que tiene.

Ella me comienza a mirar… Sus ojos de color chocolate se fijaron en mí y luego baja la mirada… Me acerco a ella. Pero toma todo e intenta irse… Uno de sus tacones se rompen y ella pierde el equilibrio. La sostengo antes de que caiga.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella no me dirige la palabra… No creo que sea muda ya que la he escuchado gritar antes… Pero me preocupa que siga asustado por lo de Amber.

-Si…- dice como susurro-. Tengo que irme…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Bueno… ¿Sabes quién es Lysandro?- me muestra mi libreta-. Encontré esta libreta con el nombre Lysandro… Quiero devolvérsela lo antes posible…

-Mucho gusto joven dama. Mi nombre es Lysandro.

Ella me ha dado mi libreta y se ha puesto de pie. Tengo que ver hacia abajo para tener un cruce de miradas. La joven no debe medir más de 1,65 cm.

-Soy Rocío…

-Es un placer y gracias por encontrar mi libreta.

_**Normal Poov**_

Rocío abre los ojos como plato al ver el estado en el que su querida amiga estaba llegando. Y ella al ver cómo estaba la castaña le lanza una mirada asesina a Lysandro.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi loquita victoriana?!

-Anto… ¿Por qué estas llena de barro?

Antonella estaba de pies a cabeza cubierta por una capa de barro. Y detrás de ella aparece Castiel que se encontraba en igual estado que ella, pero con un interés de más.

-¿Por qué caminas así Castiel?- pregunta Lysandro-. Pareciera como si…

-¡¿Cómo si una rubia me hubiera dado una patada directa a mis herederos?!- grita Castiel-. ¡Pues eso pasó!

-Ay amiga… Te has pasado…

Ella no la está escuchando. Antonella empuja a Lysandro contra los casilleros y se dispone a golpearlo. Pero Castiel es más rápido por lo que la toma en brazos. Rocío los mira entre asustada y divertida. Hasta que detrás de ella aparece un chico de cabellos rubios.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó el rubio-. ¿Son las nuevas?

Rocio estaba harta de los chicos que tenían parecido a un príncipe azul. Y por miedo se esconde detrás de Lysandro.

-Vete…- susurra Rocío-. Por favor…

-¿Qué te pasa Rocío?- pregunta Lysandro-. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Déjala…- dice Antonella-. Seguirá así hasta que este rubio imbécil se vaya.

-¿Cómo que imbécil?- pregunta Nathaniel-. ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

-No y no me interesa.

-Con el delegado principal, Nathaniel. Y ahora los cuatro estarán castigados.

-¡¿Cómo que los cuatro delegado de pacotilla?!

-Castiel no estoy de humor para hablar- comienza a leer unos papeles-. Castiel estas castigado por no ir a ninguna de tus clases. Y Antonella por golpear a Amber, la cual informo y recuerdo es mi hermana menor.

-Y entonces…- dice Rocío-. ¿Por qué me quedo castigada yo?

-Por culpa de tu amiga. Lo mismo va para ti Lysandro.

Nathaniel se va dejándolos a los cuatro solos.

-Bien hecho tabla de planchar. Nos metiste en un castigo.

-Tú te metiste solito. Y has arrastrado a tu amigo.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho.

Lysandro y Rocío cruzan miradas y dicen al mismo tiempo:

-Ustedes dos sí que se odian.

Los otros dos solo ponen muecas de satisfacción y gritan:

-¡Claro que le odio!

-Y los que se pelean…- dice Rocío-. Se aman…

-Rocío no digas tonterías- dice Antonella-. Sabes que nunca en mi vida voy a amar a alguien.

Ambas jóvenes comienzan a caminar.

-Castiel…

-Si lo sé, lo siento Lysandro.

-Estás enamorado.

-Claro que no.

-No lo gritaste. Eso me da a entender que si la amas.

-Y a ti te gusta la princesa victoriana.

-No te negare que es hermosa y muy tierna.

-Yo diría tímida. Es lo opuesto a Antonella. Ella es una guerrera.

-Creo que Rocío oculta algo… Y quiero saberlo…

-¿El misterioso busca revelar el misterio de un chica?

-Tal vez. ¿Y tú quieres vengarte de Antonella?

-Claro que sí. Y te necesito para eso.

-¿Qué tramas?

-Digamos que tú y yo… Haremos un juego con ellas dos.

-No soy de jugar con las emociones de una dama.

-No jugaras. Solo les diremos lo que sentimos y veremos cómo reaccionan.

-Mi amigo… Esa demente.

-Y tú eres raro pero no me quejo.

Mientras que en otra parte del instituto…

-Rocío no quiero pensar que te has enamorado de ese chico de ojos raros.

-Se llama Lysandro…

-Oh por la vida satánica… ¡Si te enamoraste!

-No me enamore… Pero prefiero estar con él antes que con el tonto que se parece a la torpe ideología del príncipe azul… Odio a los príncipes…

-Y él sería como un príncipe victoriano.

La castaña se queda quieta. Su amiga le estaba haciendo reflexionar sobre como es Lysandro.

-Tienes razón… Le odio…

-Y yo a Castiel. ¡Le odio!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO**

* * *

**Rox: Bien hasta aquí.**

**Ziinect: ¿Qué planea Castiel?**

**Rox: Porque me hiciste escribir con poca inspiración no pienso decirte.**

**Ziinect: Te quito a Lysandro.**

**Rox: Más tarde te cuento que va a pasar.**

**Ziinect: La mejor de las amenazas.**

**Rox: Eres cruel.**

**Ziinect: Estaremos esperando cualquier cosa.**

**Rox: Lo que crean que valga ese fanfic.**

**Ziinect: Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Rox: Mata-nee.**


End file.
